Une nouvelle destinée
by karuin
Summary: L'Univers des Maraudeurs, En 1994, Harry Potter a 15 ans, son père ni sa mère ne sont mort. les maraudeurs ont environs 34 ans


Bonjour. J'avais envie d'écrire une nouvelle fic. Je continue l'autre bien évidemment! (Et si ils n'étaient pas morts?) Encore consacré aux maraudeurs mais centré sur Remus Lupin.

Bon je veux vous avertir que je change l'histoire. Voldemort n'a pas Frappé … Ils sont tous Vivant et Harry a maintenant 15 ans. Donc Les maraudeurs auraient environ 34 ans. Ça ce passe en 1994. Remus et Tonks sont ensembles !

Titre : Une autre destinée

Chapitre 1 : La lettre de Poudlard

Remus J. Lupin leva la tête boudeusement en entendant des bruits suspects dans la cuisine, depuis quelques jours Tonks avait pris l'habitude de faire à manger tôt le matin puisqu'elle avait de la difficulté à dormir … Sauf qu'il était incapable de lui faire remarquer gentiment que sa nourriture était tout simplement infâme!

En entendant encore une autre casserole tomber par terre, il décida de ce lever pour aller l'aider.

_-Tu veux que je t'aide? _Dit-il d'un air enjoué.

Elle le regarda rageusement et dit :

_-Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide! Je finirais bien par réussir! _

Il ramassa la poêle par terre et la remis sur le comptoir, il répliqua doucement :

_-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta magie? Ce serais plus simple non?_

Elle ce retourna vers le four et répondit nonchalamment :

_-J'ai de la difficulté à dormir Remus, si j'utilise la magie je n'aurais plus rien à faire._

Remus s'installa à la table et mangea les œufs qu'elle lui tendit, tout en faisant semblant qu'il les aimait il dit :

_-C'est ta nouvelle nomination comme Auror qui t'empêche de dormir? _ Lui demanda t-il, amusé.

Elle vint s'asseoir face à lui, il ce mit à sourire en regardant son visage, magnifique, malgré la fatigue qui l'affligeait et la rage de ne pas réussir un déjeuner convenable. Ils étaient ensembles depuis seulement deux mois, c'était sûrement la première véritable relation qu'il vivait avec une femme et Tonks lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle l'aimait, il n'avait pas pu refuser, quoi demander de mieux? C'était une sorcière, jolie, gentille et elle savait qu'il souffrait de Lycanthropie.

_-Cesse ton petit Jeu Lupin … moi au moins je travaille! _Répliqua t-elle, pas méchamment pour un sou.

_-À ce sujet … _

Il sortit une lettre de sa poche et la lui donna, elle l'a lut rapidement et dit :

_-Tu devrais accepter Remus. _

Il secoua la tête et dit :

-_Enfin, tu sait bien que je ne peux pas … Je risquerais de blesser quelqu'un, c'est beaucoup trop risqué! _

Elle lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendu et dit :

_-Si c'est Dumbledore qui te le demande, il doit avoir une bonne raison non? Et puis, qui de mieux qu'un Loup-garou pour faire la leçon à ses jeunes sorciers? _

Il ne répondit pas, bien sûre qu'il y avait pensé, mais il n'arrivait pas à ce concevoir l'idée dans sa tête qu'il devienne professeur à poudlard, revoir Rogue, juste annoncé qu'il retournerais au lieu qui à tant marqué son enfance aux maraudeurs serait étrange. Elle rajouta rapidement :

_-Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore, je suis certain qu'il saurait te convaincre. _

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, il tendit la tête et l'embrassa doucement, jamais il ne c'était sentit aussi heureux d'être en vie, lorsqu'il était avec Nymphadora, il en oubliait tout ses ennuis, ce sentant quelqu'un de nouveau. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver, enfin, ils avaient tout de même 14 ans de différence, Tonks venait de terminer sa formation d'Auror, et lui ne faisait rien de sa vie, il décida d'aller voir Dumbledore dès cette après-Midi.

…

_-Bonjour Remus, Entre je t'en pris._

Le directeur ouvrit la porte rapidement, laissant entrer le jeune homme dans son bureau. Remus s'installa confortablement dans un siège face au directeur et attendit que celui-ci vienne s'asseoir. Ce Dernier pris place mais ne lui laissa même pas le temps de placer un seul mot.

_-Tu as reçu ma lettre puisque tu es ici, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais que tu sache pourquoi je voulais que tu viennes à poudlard. _

Le loup-Garou resta muet, écoutant attentivement le vieil homme.

_-Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais Severus Rogue enseigne à poudlard en temps que maître des potions …_

Il aquiessa doucement, soudainement intrigué.

_-Je crois que tu restes assez fermé face au monde magique alors je crois être le premier à t'apprendre qu'une potion à été inventé pour la lycanthropie, elle n'empêche bien évidemment pas les transformation, mais elle supprime la démence, donc laisse celui qui la prend, maître de ses gestes._

Abasourdit, Lupin répliqua :

_-… Mais quel est le rapport entre moi et Rogue?_

_-Tout le rapport est la mon cher, il ce trouve que Severus est capable de faire cette potion, donc si vous la prenez à chaque pleine lune, vos transformation ne seront plus dangereuse, vous pourrez rester dans votre bureau et attendre que ça passe._

Remus resta silencieux, Dumbledore lui annonçais que cette potion pourrais supprimer une partie du monstre en lui … son rêve depuis qu'il est enfant!

_-Je, je ne sait pas quoi dire …_

Dumbledore ce leva et vint ce placer près de lui.

_-Dites simplement oui, j'ai besoin d'un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal …_

Remus resta silencieux quelques instants, qu'avait t-il à y perdre, et de toute manière il allait bientôt devenir fou dans sa maison à longueur de journées. Il ce leva et dit :

_-D'accord, j'accepte! _

Le directeur souris gentiment et dit :

_-Nous nous reverrons le premier septembre, Professeur Lupin!_

Il lui serra la main et Remus la serras immédiatement, il retourna ensuite chez lui, ravis de retrouver Tonks, il lui annonça sa décision et elle était ravis de son choix, elle dit a son tour qu'elle commencerais à travailler pour le ministère la semaine prochaine, Soit le 22 juillet. C'était définitivement une belle Journée.

Voila! Mon Premier chapitre est terminé! Je me suis forcée! Il y a encore beaucoup de fautes, mais beaucoup moins que dans « Et si ils n'étaient pas morts? » non? Enfin, Je ne dis rien sur la suite … j'ai une petite idée de ce qu'il ce passeras, peut-être même plus clair que dans mon autre fic.

Karuin


End file.
